mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave Herman vs. Mario Rinaldi
The fight was Dave Herman's EliteXC debut. The first round began and they touched gloves. Rinaldi immediately tried a single. He lifted Herman up high but Herman defended balancing on one leg. Four thirty-five as Herman landed three right uppercuts in under. Four more. He was hopping on one leg landing eight rights in under there. Another and another and another. Four fifteen with another. Rinaldi lifted Herman, Herman stayed on his feet. Rinaldi nearly had it. Herman was on one knee. Four minutes as Herman stood out and kneed the face. Rinaldi worked another single. Herman landed twelve rights in under. The crowd booed. Three thirty-five. Herman stuffed another double and kneed the body twice and two more and a big one to the face. They broke. Three fifteen. Rinaldi was stunned. He worked a single there. Herman sprawled. Three minutes. "Elbows!" Herman landed a pair of left elbows to the right shoulder. The ref wanted work. Rinaldi was warned for holding the fence. The ref separated them there. Two thirty-five. Rinaldi missed a one-two and tried a single. Herman stuffed it. Rinaldi tried a trip and got it! Two fifteen as Herman stood. He was grabbing the fence. He was stuffing another single. The ref wanted work with two minutes. Herman sprawled. The ref separated them once again. Both men were exhausted. Herman stuffed a single to the clinch. One thirty-five remaining. Herman stuffed a trip beautifully. One fifteen. Rinaldi's face was a mess. Herman used the whizzer well. Herman worked left hands in under. One minute. Herman stood as Rinaldi worked another single yet again. Mario nearly had it. Herman turned and had the back with both hooks there. He landed two hard rights in under. Thirty. Herman nearly had the choke in, he didn't have it underneath yet. Fifteen. Rinaldi turned to guard eating a hard right in the process. He stood over Herman. He came down with a right of his own to half-guard. The first round ended. 10-8 Herman by far. Rinaldi stayed on one knee. Rinaldi's face was a mess, the left side of it. The doctors showed a lot of concern between rounds. The second round began. Herman landed an inside kick. They clinched. Four thirty-five. Rinaldi worked for a single. Herman held the fence. He sprawled. Four fifteen. The ref wanted work. Four minutes. Herman broke away and stood letting Rinaldi up. Both men were tired. They clinched. Herman kneed the thigh. Three thirty-five. Rinaldi worked a single hard. Herman was warned yet again for holding the fence. He sprawled. He turned to take the back with three minutes without hooks. Herman landed a left hammerfist and a hard left. Two thirty-five. Rinaldi was turtling up there. That left was loud. Two more lefts. Two fifteen. Two more and another and another. Herman thought ofa D'arce. Rinaldi stood eating a pair of rights and a left, a pair of knees to the face, Rinaldi worked a single with two minutes. Herman sprawled. "Rinaldi's got a chin like Ray Mercer," Quadros commented. The ref broke them up. One thirty-five. Mario was slow to get up, the ref asked if he wanted to keep going. He did. Rinaldi tried a single. Herman sprawled and had the back. One fifteen. Herman had the choke without hooks. He lost it. One minute. The ref wanted work. Both men were tired. Herman landed a left and another and another. Hard ones. Thirty-five as Rinaldi rolled for a kneebar perhaps. Herman landed a right in under. Fifteen. The ref wanted work. "What are you doing guys?" the ref asked. Herman had the back now. The second round ended. 10-9 Herman. "That wasn't pretty," Quadros commented. Rinaldi stayed on one knee and looked dazedly at a cameraman kneeling nearby. "He's tired, too," they told Rinaldi. The doctor told Rinaldi he had to fight. The third round began. Herman landed a flying knee to the clinch. Rinaldi stuffed a trip. Four thirty-five as Herman broke kneeing the face. Another and another and another. Herman landed a right uppercut and the ref stopped it for a standing TKO.